Unconscious Love
by Ashton Li
Summary: Prepared for the day but still running late, Ryoma would make a mistake. Look before you cross the street; why wasn't he warned? Though, in this near death-like state, it can be seen how truly unconscious love is even when two are so close to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**** Welcome, everyone, to my 60****th**** fic, and I'm glad that this could be number 60. I would like to take a moment to say that this is a remake of my Yanagi Kotaro inspired fic "The Fallen Prince". I published the first chapter on April 14****th****, 2009; two years ago. Though this fic will be similar to that, it will have its own personal twist and be developed much better than the original. Rated T for now but may change to M later on. Tragedy/Romance due to the development that will happen between Fuji and Ryoma. I do not own these characters or the Prince of Tennis. Enjoy~**

**Unconscious Love**

_Life is such a precious thing. It's something we should cherish with all our being because we'll never know when it will be taken from us. Live every day as if it's the last and never regret the actions you make. Life is too short to just go and regret every mistake we make. I will live in this moment only to wake to find you gone. How unconscious are we to the feelings surrounding us? I want to take your hand in mine and pull you from this death-like state you've been placed in. Even if you're not the same, what I feel in my heart, this unconscious love, won't change. Open your eyes. This isn't your time. There is still so much left for you to see…_

* * *

><p>Time quickly ticked away as the morning's sun grew higher into the sky. Every minute that came and went caused the young Ryoma to rush even more through the house as he struggled to get out of the door. Fixing his white cap, he ran down the street and towards the school; trying to catch up with the time lost. Coming up to a street he had to cross, he raced onto the pavement without even thinking about stopping for the car that was speeding his way. The wailing of the horn forced Ryoma to turn his vision; catching sight of the oncoming car. Unable to get his body to move, all he could do was let out a painful scream as his body flew for the ground. The white cap that he had took the time to place perfectly on his head was tossed to the side to reveal his tangled, greenish-blue tinted hair; splashed now with red. Papers and school books were scattered as they floated out of his opened bag. With heavy breathing, his lids slowly closed over his honey colored eyes. His blood stained body went still as he fell unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside on the tennis courts of Seigaku, members of the tennis team ran around the fenced area. Tezuka, who had been pulled from his jog returned to the others and called them forward. Carefully, he scanned each of the boys and shook his head.<p>

"It was just reported that a boy wearing a jacket from our tennis team was rushed to the hospital," Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest and did all he could to keep his composure. "He was struck by a speeding car while crossing the street."

Eiji jerked his head around in order to see those around him. Noting that one young boy wasn't there, he tugged on Oishi's sleeve. "Ochibi is missing! He isn't here!"

"We can't just assume it was Echizen. The best thing to do ri―" Tezuka's words drifted as he heard the clank of a tennis racket hitting the ground. Rushing by his side and out of the courts was Fuji; breathing heavily in an odd panic. "Fuji!"

"Maybe it's best if we end the rest of practice early. At this rate, it doesn't seem like anyone will be able to focus," Oishi pulled himself away from Eiji; causing him to pout.

"Regulars will meet after school. Go get ready for class," Tezuka turned his head and he listened to everyone's footsteps. Looking back, he nodded to himself before following the others towards the clubhouse where they were to change and ready themselves for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Down the curving streets, Fuji ran at his top speed to the hospital. Reaching the large building, he took a few gasps of air before entering. His mind was filled with chaotic, racing thoughts as his eyes flickered around the room. Noting the desk off to the side of the room, he took a few steps towards it; only to have a hand tug on his shoulder.<p>

"You're one of Ryoma's teammates," a tall and rather scruffy looking man peered down at the boy. "If you want to chat with him, he's down in room ten. Doubt he'll give you much of a response though."

"Then it was Echizen who was―"

"Don't get so worked up kid. He might be in a coma right now, but he's a tough boy. I'm sure he'll come out of it just fine."

Fuji stared up into the man's eyes; shocked that he could just easily brush things away. "How can you just act as if things are fine?"

"I know my boy pretty well, and don't just think I'm sitting here without care. I'm worried about him too," he pulled his fingers through his short, dark hair. "What's your name?"

"Fuji Syuusuke."

The old man's eyes perked up at the sound of his name. "Is that so? Then maybe it will do some good for you to visit him. As I said, Ryoma's in room ten."

"Thank you… um…"

"Echizen Nanjiro."

"Right, Echizen-san, thank you," after slightly bowing, Fuji left the man to head for where Ryoma resigned.

Nanjiro let out a sigh and placed his hand to his forehead. "Ah, so he's the one Ryoma's always talking about. To come all this way… Fuji Syuusuke, you're one caring upperclassman."

* * *

><p>Finding the room mark with the number ten, Fuji slipped his way through the opened door. Under the white covers and lying on a small bed rested Ryoma; his head and left arm wrapped carefully in bandages. To the side of the bed was a machine that gave off a rhythmic beep to match that of the young boy's heart. Gazing off to the other side, Fuji took sight of Ryoma's white hat, now covered in dirt, sitting on a chair with the blood stained jacket resting behind it. Fuji finally allowed for himself to walk in further and stand by the bedside; staring down at Ryoma's still body.<p>

"To see you this way…" Fuji mumbled as he pulled his hand up and gently traced his finger around Ryoma's eyes. "I wonder if my words can be heard by you. If by chance you can, Echizen, I―"

The door creaked farther open as a young nurse came in. She pushed her long, black hair behind her ears and smiled towards Fuji. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave while I check a few things on Echizen-san."

"Oh," the boy turned away from Ryoma and barely let his words slip from his lips. "Wake up for me."

* * *

><p>When Fuji made his way to the lobby, he noticed a woman crying into Nanjiro's arms; Ryoma's mother. The sight stung his heart, and he forced himself out of the building before it became too much. His pain, he knew, could never match up to that of the parents who had to wait there for their son to wake from his death-like state. There was still a lump of uncertainty in his throat from the thoughts of the worst. To be placed in a coma may result in never waking up, and even if he was to, Ryoma may no longer be the same person he was before.<p>

"Even so," Fuji placed his hands over his pounding heart, "it won't change this…"

**NOTE:**** Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope that you all were able to enjoy it. I will do my best for the next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aahhaaahh, Fuji never came to class," Eiji sighed as he entered a classroom that held the rest of the regulars. "His reaction seemed so… not Fuji-like."

Behind him, Momoshiro pushed Eiji further into the classroom. Looking around, he noted that he was the last to arrive. With Eiji wobbling with him, the two of them sat down.

Tezuka, who stood at the front of the room, stared at each of them before opening his mouth to speak. "It's best that we continue to work hard even after what has happened to Echizen this morning." Taking air into his mouth, he closed his eyes. "There isn't much else we can do until we know more about his condition."

"Lets go see him then," Momoshiro tapped his fingers against the top of the desk.

"Yeah, usually seeing friends helps a person recover faster," Kawamura agreed.

Bouncing up from his seat, Eiji turned on his heels towards the door. There was no hesitation in his steps as he swiftly opened the door; only to be startled with a unison call coming from three, young first years who stood there.

"We're going with you to see Echizen!" Horio turned to Kachirou and then Katsuo. "It's not fair to leave us out of the plan when he's our friend too."

Kaidou hissed; slamming his fists against the desk. "Lets just go then."

"Right~ Ochibi is waiting for us!" giggling, Eiji grabbed the wrists of the first years and pulled them down the hall.

"Impatient as always," Oishi shook his head and slowly followed behind. After he left the room, the others trailed just a few feet from him.

* * *

><p>After weaving around the streets and into the hospital, Tezuka asked a young woman behind the front desk about Ryoma. When he came to speak to the rest of the group, his solemn look still painted his face. With lips parted, he had managed to utter that they young boy was in a state of unconsciousness; grasping onto life while still being so lifeless. It was odd, the silence that fell upon them. Not even Eiji could find a cheerful smile nor could Horio's so called experience with tennis be of use at that moment. There was nothing but the reality seeping into their minds and telling them how the stubborn Ryoma might not come out on top like he had so many times before.<p>

"But… Ochibi is… Ochibi―"

"The rest of the cast has arrived?" Nanjiro scratched the top of his head as he starred down the schoolboys that stood in the waiting room. "You all are here for the kid too? Ryoma sure is popular today. That Fuji guy was here earlier, but he already left."

Tezuka extended his hand forward and it was taken into Nanjiro's grip. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu; Echizen's tennis captain."

"Ah, buchou, buchou. Well, you guys are more than welcome to go see the kid, but I doubt the people here will like everyone cramming into his room at once. Check number ten," with a crooked smile, the older man waved himself away; leaving the hospital.

"We'll go in groups of two besides you three," Tezuka turned towards Horio and the other two first years. "It will be best to not take too much time with him though."

* * *

><p>Once the order was decided, each of them took a few minutes with Echizen. Eiji clung to Kaidou after he could help but crying from the sight; mumbling over and over that his Ochibi had to be okay. Momoshiro went along with Horio, Katsuo, and Kachirou in order to make sure they would be okay. However, it seemed that the younger boys were the ones needing to comfort their upperclassman. Just as those before them, Oishi and Kawamura were shaken from the sight. To see their teammate without movement seemed so unlike him. The last to enter the room were Inui and Tezuka.<p>

"Inui…"

"Even my data couldn't have seen this coming," Inui pushed up his glasses and turned to his captain. "The probability of him waking up and the chances of him recovering smoothly… not even I can predict. What will you do, Tezuka, if he loses the ability to play tennis?"

Tezuka cleared his throat and shook his head. "No matter what happens, Echizen is part of Seigaku's tennis team. As long as he wants to stay with us, he will. Nothing can change what he means to our team."

"Hmm. It's nice to see you have a soft spot," the other boy smiled. "Should we return to the others?"

Nodding, Tezuka headed for the door only to turn back to the lifeless teammate. "We will be waiting for your return, Echizen."

* * *

><p>Heading out of the hospital, visiting hours were coming to a close. Outside, Eiji spotted Fuji staring up at the building. No questions came in his steps as he grasped the shorter boy in his grip. Tears in his eyes, he could only cling to his teammate; demanding why he never came back to school.<p>

"Sorry," Fuji's breathing was unsteady as smiled and patted the other lightly on the back. "You all came to see Echizen? He must have been happy."

"Ochibi will be okay! He has to be!" Eiji dug his fingers into Fuji's shirt. "No matter how much it hurts or how much we don't like seeing him this way… we have to smile. Ochibi… he… he wouldn't want us to cry!"

A sad smile painted Fuji's face as he pushed his friend away. He looked at those around him and saw them nodding to Eiji's words. "You're right. If we only sulk, he'd scold us with his 'mada mada dane'."

"Tomorrow we'll have practice like normal for him," Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "We cannot lower our guard for one minute for Echizen's sake. When he wakes and needs our help, let us become his pillars; supporting him to full recovery."

"And hamburgers!" Momoshiro hit Tezuka from behind.

"Yes."

"And bowling," Oishi chirped.

"Yes."

"An―"

"We'll do whatever is needed," folding his arms in front of his chest, the captain turned away. "We should head home. I expect to see everyone ready for a hard practice tomorrow after school."

"Right!" everyone cheered as they headed their separate ways. Though, they all paused for a moment to turn back to the hospital one last time. For Echizen sake, no matter how hard it would be, they would keep pushing forward. No matter if he came back as a different person or the same, he would still be a teammate that they would never be able to let go. Even with their positive motions, no one could help but feel uneasy. What if he never woke up? To think of never having their cocky first year Regular back, it was worse than any other thoughts they could have at that moment. It was that fear that determined them to keep pushing forward for Echizen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE:<span> My apologies for my long hiatus on this fic. I do hope those who waited for this chapter have come back. Thank you for taking your time for reading this chapter, and I wish to produce the next soon.**


End file.
